The Beat of my Heart
by AnGeLs-DeViLs15
Summary: mikan's group the "Black Angels" and natsume's group the "Dark Devil" are rivals the 2 group enter a school Dance Competition in which natsume's gang get 1st place and mikan's gang got 2nd place... what will happen next? why the black angels what to win that bad? -i suck at summaries-i dont own Gakuen Alice
1. Chapter 1

" Oh no! Hotaru's gonna kill me!" Mikan, a 16 year old with long, brown hair that fell up to her waist and beautiful brown eyes said.

We all know Mikan Sakura.

Our happy, little girl who seems to be so dense.

But now…

She's 16 years old, have a slim body,beautiful hazel eyes,good figure, and curves on the right place.

"Where the heck is the music room that Hotaru reserved for our practice?!" Mikan screamed of frustration.

Just then, she spotted a music room.

"Aha! Found it!"

She opened the door.

"Ok. Good. Nice Koko. Yeah…keep it up Yuu! Ok…Ruka, do the 360 degree spin. Ok, nice."

Mikan stared at the guy speaking.

Of course, it was that perverted baka kuro neko.

Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume. Um….Mikan's…" Ruka Nogi, a 16 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes muttered.

"Huh?" Natsume spun around.

"Um…sorry! I must be in the wrong room…" Mikan bowed.

"Hmph. Baka. You're an idiot, you know, strawberries?" Natsume Hyuuga, a 16 year old with raven hair and crimson eyes. He has his own fan club. Well, so does Ruka and Mikan anyway…

"WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed and walked out of the room…

when suddenly…

she tripped.

"AAAAh!" Mikan screamed. She closed her eyes.

"HAAAY… you stupid little girl. Watch where you're going. Now I think that you're doing this on purpose just so I can catch you every time. I know you can't resist me." Natsume smirked, carrying Mikan.

"In your dreams, pervert." Mikan blushed.

She knew she was denying it.

She stood up and muttered a "Thanks" and went out of the room.

"Mikan!"

"Sumire! Thank goodness! Where are you guys practicing I can't find the room!" Mikan said.

"Lemme guess… you went inside this room didn't you?" Sumire, a 16 year old girl with sea green, short hair pulled back by a white bandana with matching eyes smirked.

"Yeah… and saw that the Dark Devils were practicing inside." Mikan blushed.

The Dark Devils

Mikan and her group's worst enemy.

That was Natsume's group.

Mikan and her gang were the Black Angels.

Those were their team names during competitions.

"Well, let's go. I'll lead you to our practice room. Hotaru sent me to find you." Sumire chuckled.

After 1 minute or so, they arrived in front of a big music room.

Mikan opened the door.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**!

It was Hotaru's extremely painful Baka gun.

'OWWW! HOTARU!" Mikan cried.

"You're late. AGAIN." Hotaru, a girl with short black hair pulled back by a hair band with matching eyes said with absolutely no expression at all.

"Anyway, let's get practicing." Nonoko, a girl with crystal dark blue hair tied up in a braid with matching eyes smiled.

"Yeah, yeah… Anna, can you turn the radio on?" Mikan smiled, getting up and tying her hair in a pony tail.

She had quit tying her hair in pig tails ever since Natsume said she looked prettier with he hair down 2 years ago. But she needed to tie her long hair if she was gonna dance

"Ok." Anna, a 16 year old with cute pink, long hair tied up in pig tails with matching eyes obeyed.

The music started.

The song: "My Turn Now" by Keke Palmer played.

And the Black Angels danced.

At the same time, The Dark Devil where practicing too. At another room of course.

After awhile, wait, who am I kidding?! It was like, after half a day!

"Ok. We're done for today. Let's go." Mikan said, opening the door.

"BLACK ANGELS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?!"

"MIKAN YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"SUMIRE I NEED YOU!"

"HOTARU DATE ME!"

"ANNA! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!"

"NONOKO! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

"YOU'RE ALL SO HOT!"

shouts filled the air.

It was their fan club.

Like, more than half of the people in school.

"Uh-oh…how'd they find out we were here?!" Sumire said, groaning.

Just then, a boy suddenly came. With gorgeously long silver white hair. And gorgeous crystal blue eyes, with a super gorgeous figure, with an even more gorgeous face. Everything about him was gorgeous.

Suddenly, he used his Alice and created a glass wall that separated the fans from the girls. Him in the middle of the two groups, of course.

"Thanks… and you're…?" Anna asked.

"My name's Yuuki Hatsuda. I'm a new student. I was supposed to be introduced tomorrow, but then again, I decided to check the school out." Yuuki smiled his gorgeous, heart-melting smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Sumire blushed.

"_His name…he looks really familiar…" _Mikan thought.

"Well, see you." He suddenly spotted Mikan.

"Mi-chan! Let's go to the classroom first girls…we have to get out here." Yuuki smiled at Mikan.

"_Mi-chan? He knows my name…" _Mikan thought.

They ran to their classroom and Yuuki removed the glass wall and caught up with them.

At the classroom…

They introduced each other….

"Well, nice meeting you all. I have to go… bye…" He waved and smiled.

He wlaked up to Mikan…

Stared at her…

Then…

He…

Kissed her forehead...

And then…

The wooden door suddenly burned down!

Behind it,

Stood Natsume Hyuuga…and Ruka Nogi.

"GET..AWAY FROM HER!" Ruka shouted, and a lion that stood behind him roared.

"Hm." Yuuki chuckled.

"Hey strawberries. You ok?" Natsume asked while playing with the fireball on his hand.

"Of course I am why wouldn';t I be?" Mikan said, harshly.

"WHO TOLD YOU YOU CAN KISS HER?!" Ruka said, angrily.

"Who said I can't." Yuuki smirked.

"I did." Ruka argued.

"You and what army?" Yuuki answered.

"All right, that's it, you're asking for it!" Ruka leaned forward.

But Natsume grabbed his shoulder.

He shook his head. 'No. I'll handle it'

The flame on Natsume's hand gor bigger and hotter.

"Ooh… Natsu-kun's mad…" Yuuki taunted. He used his alice and hundreds of icicle-shaped glass floated above Yuuki. It was sharp. Very. And they were pointing at Natsume.

"Woah." Everyone said in disbelief. (except Mikan and Hotaru. You'll know why Mikan isn't amazed.)

"Tsk." Natsume grunted. Nobody calls him Natsu-kun. No one. He only let _his_ Mikan call him that.

He threw the flame at Yuuki.

The icicles headed for Natsume.

Big explosion.

Then.

"You're acting like a bunch of pre-schoolers!"

Mikan.

She used her nullyfing allice. She was standing in the middle.

"MI-CHAN! You're okay? Not hurt?" Yuuki said, worryingly.

"_MI-chan? What the heck…"_ Natsume and Ruka thought.

"No. I have a nullyfing alice." Mikan said.

"thank God… I never thought I'd see you here in Alice Academy… Mi-chan." Yuuki smiled.

"Me neither… Yu-onisan." Mikan smiled.

"ONISAN?!" they all shouted. (except hotaru and natsume)

"Yeah. He's my half older brother. My dad married someone else when my mom died. I met Yu-onesan once when I was 5. but only once. He already had an alice then. so I know about his alice. But I didn't yet." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah. So I was only joking, Natsu-kun …Ru-chan…" Yuuki laughed.

"Tsk." Natsume grunted.

"Ah!" Mikan fell to the floor, kneeling down. She felt a pain on her right shoulder. It was burnt.

"I used the strongest fire possible. Even you can't nullify the whole of it." Natsume said almost as if with care. He sat beside Mikan and tore the hem of his shirt of and bandaged her wound.

He leaned near her and whispered in her ear…

"I'm sorry…Polka. Didn't mean to. Got carried away." Natsume said.

"hm. It's ok." Mikan whispered back.

"Meet me in my room ok. Later." Natsume whispered.

"Ok." Mikan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ok…onii-chan." Mikan smiled.

'Hn...don't ever do something as stupid as that again." Natsume glared.

"Whatever baka neko." Mikan glared back.

"Mikan! Are you ok? I'll take you to the nurse, if you want." Ruka blushed.

"Nah… it's ok Ru-kun… it's only a little burn…" Mikan smiled at the blushing Ruka.

Mikan stood up and sat on a chair.

"Oh yeah… Natsume, what are we going to do at the contest? We need a new member… we're only 4… and we have to be 5…that's the rules." Koko piped in.

"I already found someone." Natsume muttered, sitting on a chair and reading his manga…as always.

"Natsume! Time for practice!."

Mikan got up and smiled cheerfully and ran to the person outside.

She threw him a big hug!

"TSUBASA-ONII-CHAN!" Mikan hugged.

"Hhaha! Mi-chan… long time no see!" Tsubasa, a boy with deep sea blue hair with matching eyes, and in the age of 17 smiled.

He grabbed her slim waist and hugged her.

Ruka and Natsume twitched.

"Hn." They both grunted.

Tsubasa so the look on their faces.

So, he held tighter.

"HN.." they both grunted louder and twitched furiously.

"Hhahaha…the same as always." Tsubasa laughed.

"Huh? What's up tsubasa-onii-san?" Mikan asked.

'Nothing Mi-chan. We have to get to practice now. See you guys later!" Tsubasa called out.

"Natsume… he-he's our n-new member?" Ruka stuttered.

"Hn" Natsume grunted and walked out of the room.

The members of the dark devils followed.

"Well… guess we should get to bed already. It's already pretty late." Nonoko said, looking at her watch.

"Yup. Well, goodnight!" They all said to each other. (except hotaru….her face was like this -)

"_Hm…it's already 9pm…I'll wait for the dark devil's practice to finish and around 10 I'll go to Natsu-kun's room. I'll stay in his room for awhile."_Mikan thought as she walked towards her dorm.

When she opened her room, she opened the lights to suddenly see her most hated person. Natsume Hyuuga.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Mikan screamed.

"Waiting for you." Natsume answered.

"I thought I was supposed to go to your room? Anyway, get out." Mikan ordered.

"Touchy, aren't we? First of all, Well, I told the DD that I'd skip practice first since I know all the moves already. They're just teaching Tsubasa anyway. And, 2nd, make me." Natsume grinned.

"You're so arrogant so you think you're a better dancer than tsubasa-onii-san?!" Mikan said.

"Well, yes. I'm even a better dancer than you are." Natsume smirked.

"Oh yah?! Well hear this, get out of my room! If you wanted to meet me just cuz you wanted to insult me than you were wrong for deciding that!" Mikan said with her hands on her hips. Her hair was sticking to her neck now since she was sweating. Probably from anger.

"Woah, woah, lighten up Sakura." Natsume chuckled.

"Whatever." Mikan gave up and walked to her bathroom.

She changed clothes to some short green shorts and white tank top.

She got out of the bathroom to see Natsume staring at her intently.

"I know what you're thinking so you better snap out of it you perverted baka neko!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume didn't reply. He couldn't help looking at her.

She was like a goddess.

As I said, she was hot.

Natsume started to go red.

"If you're not getting out of my room in 3 seconds, I'm going to scream to wake the whole school up." Mikan threatened.

"Try me." Natsume smirked.

"UGH! JUST GET OUT!" Mikan yelled, throwing her pillow at him.

"OKok… but do me a favor first." Natsume went closer to Mikan.

"W-what…"

Mikan felt his lips on hers.

Then…

SLAP!

"What the heck are you doing you perverted jerk!" Mikan said, smiling.

"I know you can't resist me. Anyway, goodnight polka-dot." Natsume grinned as he walked out the door.

"Ugh… PERVERT!" mikan yelled after him.

The next day, it was only a day away from the competitions.

"Well, let's start practice!" Mikan said o her group.

"Wait, Mikan, what are we going to wear?" Sumire asked.

"Here." Anna handed an outfit to Sumire.

It was a black shirt with a blue butterfly on the bottom hem. Then there was a matching blue vest and a a black, ruffly skirt with laces. And then blue jeans.

"How do you wear these things?" Hotaru asked. Face -_-

"You put the shirt on then the vest. Then put the jeans on then the skirt is on top." Anna explained.

"Ah…Kawaii!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Anyway, PRACTICE!" Nonoko said. She turned the CD player on.

their song, "My turn now" started playing.

Time skip! On to the competition!

"Ladies and gentlemen… the competition will start now. We have a total of five groups. The Pink Panthers, the Dark Devils, The Black Angels, the White Tigars and the Blue Wolf. And our 3 judges are…." The Emcee said.

" !"

" !"

and…

" !"

"First up, the Pink panthers!"

Smoke erupted from the stage.

The screams went wild.

Then , the song "Accidentally in love" started playing.

Girls in pure pink started dancing tango.

A few mins, and they were done.

The crowd was cheering.

"OK! Ladies and gentlemen, the pink panthers! And the scores…

? it's a 5 out of 10!

? woah! It's a 7!

? goodness! It's a 4!

A total of 16 points for the pink panthers!" The emcee smiled.

"Next up, The Dark Devils!"

screams and cheers started going off.

The lights went out.

And the song "Push it to the limit" started.

The only visible guy, was tsubasa. He was wearing a black polo over a white shirt and jeans with a black cap on his hair.

Screams went wild.

Tsubasa was cartwheeling all over the place and break dancing.

Then, appeared Koko and Yuu.

They were handstanding and jumping all the while. Wearing the same costume except they had no caps.

Then there they were. The most famous people around.

Natsume and Ruka. They appeared from the middle and started running up the black, unseen wall on their side. Then they kicked it and did a 360 dgree spin in mid air.

Everyone gasped. And cheered. The crowds went wild.

After much more break dancing, they were done.

They got a total of 25 points.

Let's fast forward.

The white tigers got 24 points.

The blue wolf got 15 points.

And there it was. The black angels' turn.

"Ready, guys?" Mikan asked, kneeling on stage, at the front. The curtain was down.

"Ready." They all anwered.

Their song, 'My turn now" played.

Mikan was the only visible person.

The crowd went wild.

She back flipped to the front .

But then, she suddenly fell and it was as if her arm was twisted.

But no.

She stood up. Then,

She started dancing hip-hop moves.

Then appeared Nonoko.

Than anna.

Sumire.

Lastly, hotaru.

Time skip, to their points.

" narumi? A score of 9! ? woah! It's a 10! …?"

their hearts started beating.

Mikan crossed her fingers.

"Please oh please…"

"it's a score of…. 5!"

"WHAT?! Aw…" Sumire said.

"The Dark devils win the competition! With the balck angels in 2nd place!" the Emcee said.

"Congratz…you guys." The teams greeted each other.

"Hey…where's Mikan's team?" Ruka asked.

Natsume browsed around.

So did tsubasa, koko, and yuu.

"Are you ok mikan?"

Nastume heard that voive come from the right. A door.

They all headed towards it.

When they opened the door,

They saw Mikan..

With her head down on her knees and she was on the floor sitting and her left hand was clutching her right arm.

They heard sobs.

"We lost…" Anna said.

"Sh…" Sumire whispered.

"It's ok. You guys were great!" Ruka smiled.

"Don't cry Mikan…you were great!" Ruka said, walking toward her.

He patted her head and sat beside her.

No response.

"Mikan?" they all asked.

Nothing.

Not a sob, or a sniff…

Not even crying…

"tsk." Natsume grunted as he walked towards Mikan. He sat down on the floor.

He put his hand on her cheeks, and raised her head up.

"Mikan…" everyone said.

She was crying silently. Tears were flowing down her eyes and she bit her lip hard.

"Mikan… it's ok…we did our best. We're still 2nd." Anna said.

No reply. She was still crying with her eyes shut.

It was as if…she was in pain.

She continued to bite her lip.

"That's not the point." Hotaru suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? Whatddya mean?" They all asked.

"Maybe you didn't see it guys… but Mikan usually does all the difficult stunts in our routine. Like the 360 flip, the hand stand, the headspin, the countinous backflips…" Hotaru sighed.

"And…?" Sumire asked.

"She practiced a lot with me in her room. She fell tons of times. Twisting her arm, hurting her leg, whatever. And a while ago, during the continuous backflip, she sorta, fell… her arm kibda twisted… it hurts… doesn't it Mikan? it seems unfair?" Hotaru said, calmly. Almost, with care.

Mikan was still crying. She was amazed how her best friend knew everything.

She practiced hard.

Her body hurt a lot.

Her arm hurt like hell.

It was no fair.

She cried still.

Tears flowing down her eyes.

When suddenly…

'Ahhh! Uh..argh! i-I cant take it any…. more" Mikan suddenly cried, falling to the floor, in pain. Then…

She collapse

"M-Mikan!" Ruka cried.

"Hotaru! Do something!" Anna said, panicked.

"What the… " Even Hotaru finally had an expression n her face. She didn't know what to do.

she panicked.

"What happened why did she become like that?!" Tsubasa panicked, carrying Mikan.

"What's going on here?"

"selena-sensei! Mikan…she…she…she…" Now even Hotaru started crying. WOAH….. 0.0

"Cool down Hotaru. She's alright. I'll take her to the hospital." said., carrying Mikan

was a recently new teacher. Everyone liked her a lot.

She was nice.

And pretty.

She had long brown hair, just like Mikan

And hazel eyes like her too.

She had a kind face

And caring heart.

And Narumi secretly likes her. :O

"Na….. …me " Mikan muttered with her eyes closed.

"Hn." Natsume grunted.

"I'm here…just right here…polkadots." Nastume whispered.


End file.
